FORTI VIRO DIGNUS
by JenM
Summary: Forti viro dignus is latin and means heroically...a short story about a heroic act


Forti Viro Dignus  
  
Summary: Forti viro dignus is latin for heroically.... and in my story you read about one of our favorites, who's doing an heroically act. Pairing: Chloe and Lex Rating: PG-13 Notice: This story is out of the regular seasons of SV. Disclaimer: I don't owe anything of SV or of the song "Hero©" from Mariah Carey.  
  
** Rain. It was one of the days where no one was on the streets to do what ever was to do. The dark and grey clouds formed a thick blanket to cover the sun and even though it was just shortly after 1p.m. it looked like almost evening.  
  
As Chloe got out of her car she cursed her teeth and that her dad had made an appointment at the dentist right today.  
  
And as if wasn't that enough she also had forgotten her umbrella so she locked the door and ran as fast as she could to the street. But as she stepped on the street she saw someone standing on the street and after having checked that no car was coming her way she went over to him.  
  
Then she saw that Lex was trying to get some boxes into his Porch and became really wet. She went on and decided to say shortly hello and then go to the dentist.  
  
In the last few weeks she got to know him better, because he'd offered her an job as a part-time journalist and so she had to write a report about Luthercorp. and Lex himself. Actually it was boring but the articles were published in the Daily Planet, so maybe it could get discovered soon.  
  
As she arrived the middle of the street she suddenly heard something falling down on the earth. She stopped and looked down and saw that her key was fallen out of her bag. She bent down to pick it up, as she suddenly heard a car coming around the corner of the street straight into her direction.  
  
Lex put down the last box on the seat and raised his head as he heard a car coming along the street. He saw up and saw Chloe standing in the middle of the street, kneeling down and in the way of the car, which now pumped up his speed.  
  
*** There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away ***  
  
Chloe stared at the car not able to stand up and to move or to run away. Just a second before the car hit her she felt some warmth touching her right shoulder and pushing her backwards.  
  
*** And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you ***  
  
Chloe made a hard landing on the street and then heard a loud bump and as she opened her eyes, she realized what just had happened.  
  
Lex had pushed her outside the way of the car and was hit himself, and now lying a few meters away with the face turned to the sky and an unnatural twisted leg.  
  
She stood up and only saw the black car vanishing as fast as it'd appeared.  
  
She ran over to Lex and the nearer she came the bigger the puddle of blood became.  
  
Chloe knelt down next to his head and wanted to turn him around but then remembered that she only could injuring him more, so she took out her cell phone and dialed 911. The woman on the line told her that the EMT's will arrive in 5 minutes at least, and as long as she waited she should try to speak to the Lex.  
  
Chloe hang up and threw the phone away and sat down. She touched his forehead slight and asked, "Lex? Can you hear me? Lex?"  
  
°°° Lex heard Chloe's voice calling his name but the voice slowly faded and then he didn't know exactly where he was.  
  
Then he remembered how Chloe stepped into his life and as his life turned two weeks ago.  
  
It was one of these days, when you felt like nothing matters anymore and when you have no more hope to get your life back, and there's nothing to fight for.  
  
*** It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold... ***  
  
"You offered my a job as a journalist for the Daily Planet, right?", she asked then and suddenly as she visited him almost every day his life turned upside down. And now they were real friends. And so she had saved him of doing something stupid, and she didn't even knew it, not even now. And she had learned him to accept himself for being unique.  
  
***  
  
...You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear. ***  
  
"Lex? C'mon, you have to wake up!", Chloe yelled at his unconscious body and began to weep. And suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hey sleeping beauty.", she said smiling as well. Lex frowned as he wanted to raise his head and sighted a little bit because of the headaches. "What's up?"; Chloe asked worried. "Nothing...what happened?", Lex asked and lied down his head on her lap. "You saved me from getting bulldozed and ... got bulldozed yourself." "Are you okay?", He questioned looking worried. "I'm fine...but what about you? Do you feel any bad pain?" "Not when you are by my side.", he smiled friendly. "Thanks for having saved me." "Now we're quitt with each other." "What do you mean?" "When you came to me two weeks ago I had one of these days...where you felt like everything's over...even your life?", he asked. "Yeah." "When you came...and began visit me every day...I kinda felt of having something back which is worth it to ... to stay.", he smiled. Then he began to cough real bad and the blood spilled out of his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In the time You'll find the way  
  
***  
  
"Guess that's not good, hm?", he asked as he saw the blood around Chloe's hand, which had tried to cover his face from the rain. "Stick it out Lex. The EMT's will be here soon and then they'll help you.", she said and stroked over his cheek. He slowly closed his eyes and then he opened it and whispered, "Chloe?" She bent over to his mouth to hear him more better. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I couldn't have spend more time with you, 'cause you're such a wonderful and good person...please keep being like that." "Lex..listen. You'll survive this and then I promise you'll never get rid of me ever." He began to laugh but then got another cough and spilled more blood, which now ran over his chin and his neck and colored his lips blood red. "Good to have you known.", he smiled and then began to shiver hard. "Don't even think of that...you're not gonna dying. Everything's gonna be allright.", she yelled. "I'm sorry....", he said and then his eyes closed and his head felt down back in her lap.  
  
Chloe stared at his lifeless body and then began to push him but he didn't react. Then she began to weep as she had never done before. The rain meanwhile grew stronger and developed into a storm and the water washed away the blood puddles around them and even the blood on Lex' face was away.  
  
As the ambulant arrived a few moments later a male EMT asked her what'd happened, but Chloe couldn't answer, because her voice was died with Lex. And as she stared at his friendly looking face she remembered of a song she used to hear a while ago...and it fitted so well ...  
  
***  
  
And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you...  
  
END 


End file.
